Canned and bottled beverages currently on the market generally utilize a multiple unit carrier for the convenience of the stocking personnel and the consumer. This practice has been ongoing for at least fifty years. Originally, compartmented cardboard boxes housed multiple containers. Modifications of the basic box continued for many years and is in use today, particularly for bottles, where it is desirable to maintain separation to prevent breakage. With the advent of canned beverages, breakage no longer was a problem. In addition, cans historically had a bead or circumferential ring at the top which could be used to latch or interconnect with a carrier. The most popular form of such carrier is the plastic yoke type wherein interconnected rings of the proper configuration, with one ring for each container could be stretched over the container top rim forming both a friction fit with the can body and an interference fit below the circumferential ring or bead on the can top.
These yoke type carriers handle the multiple container transport problem very well. However, it has been found that they pose a serious threat to wildlife by entangling the same. Also, these yoke carriers are usually made of polyolefin plastic sheeting which does not degrade and thus is difficult to dispose of.